The Trap Method
by Pale18
Summary: Nilsson accidentally ran over Lupe. She will live, but now Nilsson is guilty and REALLY overprotective of her. With Nilsson so determined, Timmy finds fun in it.
1. Nilsson's Big Mistake

_A.N) I hope you all like this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**Troublemaker Timmy Series:**__**Halloween Special!**_

_Dedicated to **all** my reviews on **all** my stories! With out you guys, DOC would have been long gone by now, The Timmy episodes wouldn't have exsisted, and most of my friends are reviewers, I would have never met them. Pat yourselves on the back!_

_Also, some of you think I abandoned Try It All. But I haven't! The next chappie is almost done, and I'm sorry I take so long with it! Please forgive me!_

On to the story!~:~:~:~

Chapter 1: _Nilsson's Big Mistake_

"Come on guys! Or we'll leave without you!" Keller shouted. They were supposed to go shopping for their Halloween costumes, it was a week away. However, Goddess just didn't want them leaving today. First, Poppy lost her purse. Then, Nilsson lost the keys. Third, Quinn was trying to convince everyone that they should go deep in the woods and release Timmy into the wild (which Rashel socked him for). Last, Ash tried to drive and crashed one of the cars. He didn't put the car in reverse and went forward, thus hitting the garage wall. Nilsson was to drive next.

Everyone hopped in the limo. Nilsson was in the very front, the driver's seat. Everyone else got the back. Nobody could see Nilsson through the back glass window.

"So what are we going to be?" Thea asked everyone. Rashel and Keller and everyone else had no idea what to dress up as. Yes it seemed childish for teenagers to dress up for Halloween, but well…… it was fun.

Some couples wanted to do a pair dress up. A random one in Wisconsin is going to be Barbie and Ken. _Weird!_ Nilsson and Lupe have been a soulmate couple for a while. It was official after Nilsson had been falcon punched by James in a gorilla suit.

"I think I would make a good cat, right Galen?" Keller asked her soulmate sitting by her side. Galen grinned big and gave her two thumbs up.

"Right!" he said happily, Keller smiled back.

"How cute." Winnie said. Iliana was talking on her cell phone.

"Break it up you two." Thierry said to Keller & Galen.

"I'm going to be a witch for Halloween!" Poppy shouted. You think Thea would get offended, but instead, she grinned and giggled. Iliana hand Keller the phone.

"It's for you." she said. Keller blinked and took it.

"Umm… hello."

"_Kee-kee!_" The little voice Keller was always happy to hear. Alex Harman. "_Kee-kee pui!_" he shouted from the other end of the phone line. Galen smiled at Keller and thought full of passion, _I love her._

Rashel was fiddling with her knife. Her trance was interrupted with a sudden realization. _Where's Timmy?_ It was getting difficult to keep track of him when Quinn was practically always clinging to her waist.

* * *

Nilsson, the vampire, started the car, ready to drive. He felt so giddy that he found his soulmate; his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. But with all positive, there's a negative.

"What's up? I call shotgun!" a certain _4-year-old_ yelled jumping in the passenger seat next to Nilsson. Nilsson sighed.

"Timmy, why don't you go in back with the others? Rashel is probably wondering where you are." he suggested. Timmy grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, I need to make sure we're not heading for the woods. Quinn wants to strand me in the forest……… again."

* * *

"Dave, you're closer to the window. Can you tell Nilsson not to go yet? We still need to wait for Lupe and Timmy." asked Hannah.

"Sure." David replied. He knocked on the window, but there was no reply.

* * *

"Will you just go in back?!" Nilsson pleaded to stubborn Timmy.

"Nope," Timmy said back. He crossed his arms and slammed his legs on the seat. Nilsson knew when he was going to be defeated no matter what he said or did. Timmy wants, Timmy gets or someone dies.

"Alright. Fine. Just at least fasten your seatbelt." Nilsson said in a sigh.

Timmy smirked and sat back. Nilsson pressed his foot on the on the gas pedal and the car started backward. Timmy had distracted him, but now that the rebellious Timmy stopped arguing, he could finally hear a shouting from behind the window.

"_STOOOOOOOOP!!! NILSSON!_" a young lady shouted outside.

The car bumped something. It trampled on the trunk, and then rolled over the roof of the limo. It finally landed on the hood, but bounced off and landed in front off the car. Nilsson lifted his foot off the gas pedal, and immediately jumped out the car with Timmy following his action. He had hit something. He felt in his gut he hit _someone_.

Nilsson and Timmy looked at the misshapen lump on the concrete, in front of the car. There lied a person. A young woman. An unconscious, young woman. When they got a clear look at her face, Nilsson could feel his heart break. Timmy's eyes widened.

"Nilsson did it!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh God! I ran over Lupe!" Nilsson shrieked.

* * *

_A.N.) Please review! And yes, I know I'm early for Halloween. But this is multi chapters and I want to finish by Halloween._


	2. Lupe's OK!

_A.N) This is short, but here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**Troublemaker Timmy Series: Halloween Special!**_

Chapter 2: _Lupe's OK!!_

The other's in the car flew. The car became shaken and shocked, as if it was alive and displeased. Ash had awaken from his nap

"Wah! Are we under attack?! I'll save you Mare!" he said in one breath and dove for Mary-Lynnette. However, Mare kicked him in the stomach before he could grab her. "Calm down Moron." Mare said. The others didn't have any better reactions though.

Galen grabbed Nissa to use her for a human shield for Keller. Delos was going to break a bottle of root beer to cut himself, but Maggie stopped him. Rashel pulled out a wooden switchblade. Haven't they ever heard of a car crash before? They had to, because Ash had one not too long ago.

* * *

"Nilsson did it!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh God! I ran over Lupe!" Nilsson shrieked.

He didn't hesitate. Nilsson scooped Lupe in his arm and immediately ran for the mansion's hospital facility. Timmy was left behind. He was trying not to laugh. **He's acting like she's dead, **he thought. Thierry swung the car door open, and got out.

"What was that?" he shouted to Timmy in alarm. Timmy slowly turned his head to the Thierry.

"_Nilsson did it._" he whispered in a scary tone. Not waiting for Thierry's reply, he ran in the same direction Nilsson did. "Wait for me Death Road!" he yelled. He referred Nilsson as "Death Road". Eric climbed out of the limo.

"Halloween costumes! Sorry, but it's just not meant to be! Today at least!" he shouted to the high heavens.

* * *

In the infirmary waiting center, most of the gang waited. Apparently, Nilsson ran Lupe over. His own soulmate! He was pretty torn up. He was consumed with guilt. He sat quietly in his chair, biting his finger. Poppy noticed Nilsson's signs of rising panic.

"Don't worry, Nilsson. Lupe will be fine. She's a tough chick!"

It was obvious that Lupe would pull through. A car, going at 25 miles and hour, won't get rid of a werewolf. Maybe a dog, but not a werewolf. Despite the truth, Nilsson still felt heavy hearted.

And in case someone's wondering, Hannah had Timmy taken to the pediatric center, because Timmy had a scratch on his head. He got it when he sprinted to catch up with Nilsson and fell down the stairs. The curvy, _long_ stair case. But Timmy refused to go unless Rashel did, so Rashel got ordered into going with him. Quinn had to pry himself away.

Right on cue, the healer stepped out of Lupe's hospital room. "How is she?" Nilsson asked fast.

"She'll be fine Sir. Her head was bleeding, and she has a broken arm. But it will heal in a day or two. That's a plus for being a werewolf. I'll get the paperwork to sign her out, but she has to stay overnight at least." she explained. "Only blood family and her soulmate are allowed to see and/or stay with her, besides Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah. But since her family has passed… Nilsson is the only one allowed access to her." she said, predicting they would asked. She stepped aside, allowing Nilsson through. He was hurried to take advantage of the opportunity. He stepped in. the doctor turned to the others.

"By the way, the small child Timmy took quite a hit to his noggin. Nothing is wrong, though." Jez sighed in relief.

* * *

_A.N.) Please review!_

**Next: Nilsson's Promise, Timmy's Game**


End file.
